


【DV】【52D】《吻》

by Eton_C



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C
Summary: 一首诗爱看不看
Relationships: Dante/Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【DV】【52D】《吻》

<吻>

暗红的幕布是寂静肃穆的帮凶

星河在手心的圆匣中旋转

触摸不到的时间

由温暖急促的滴答声转为

冰冷的、刺骨的、迟缓的等待

天空终于睁开了漆黑的眼

而蓄意谋杀者却等得不耐烦

他等的是一首曲子降调的开端？

或许他等的是他的一个共犯？

亦或者，他只是等待着死神的踪迹，

等待着一个不幸的人、

一个可怜的倒霉蛋

等待许久的人出现在了镜子里

他的面容苍白、双手从后向前环抱着

镜子前穿着深红色衣裳的人

他可悲地望向镜子中的自己

手指也被砍掉了

舌头也被切掉了

头发也被剃光了

脖子也被割开了——

他没有腿

鬼知道他的腿去哪儿了

他无声地望着镜子里的男人

和男人身后的自己

他似乎认不出自己了

唯一能辨别他身份的

也许是他身上的一抹蓝

奇怪的事情总是存在

他浑身上下布满了伤口

它们没有愈合，却也没有泛着血液

它们仿佛一个又一个空泛的眼睛

在凝视着镜子中丑陋的自己

悲悯而洁白的身体里透出幽蓝色的光

他和男人的眼睛颜色一样

只是他的眼底永远泛着悲伤

他们曾经也有一样的

银白色的月光一般的头发

只不过他现在的毛发早已被剃光

他贪婪，胆怯

但此刻却肆无忌惮地拥抱着镜前的男人

他知道那个人是他唯一的支撑

无论他的腿是否断了

他都只能依靠这个一身血红的男人

他想给他一个吻

用自己下贱的、沧桑的嘴唇

用已经被割去舌头的口腔

去再次

滑稽地品尝他的味道

他想给他一个吻

但丁推开了他:

“哥哥，你太蠢了”

失去支撑的维吉尔被悬挂在镜子前

摇摇晃晃的

好像一枝支离破碎的百合花

不，没有枝

因为他的腿已经被砍断了

他晃来晃去的样子像极了一个笨重的钟摆

他只能看着镜子里那个

可怕的、愚蠢的、和自己一个模样的吊着的怪物

在离自己忽近忽远

他身上的伤口是那么丑陋且滑稽

他惊愕地张着干涩的嘴

在摇摆中望着镜中的自己

他责怪自己怎么变成了这般模样

是的，他只责怪自己

他不敢责怪尼伯龙根的暴君

而那男人——

他打开了幕布

后面只有一个人

一个也穿着一身红色

一个有着银白色的月光一般的头发

一个满身溢着酒香的

一个也长着谋杀者面容般的

另一个男人

他想给他一个吻

他的吻多么廉价

而他深爱的男人

此刻正在亲吻幕布后面的人

他干哑着嗓子发不出胸中沉痛的哀嚎

发了疯一般挥舞着自己仅剩的两条

切掉了手指、只有两个突兀手掌的手臂

他依旧在那根轻飘飘吊着他的绳索上懊恼

他悲恸的双眼里已经流出了太多泪水

从来到世间的那一刻

到一次次濒临毁灭

他蓝色的眼睛永远沉留在凄清的黑暗中

用默默无闻的便宜眼泪

来灌溉出更多悲剧的诞生

吻得热烈且缠绵的两个红衣男人

丝毫不介意不远处唯一观众

亦或许

在这场悲伤的独角戏里

他们才是一对爱得深沉

相约来看戏的爱侣

两个男人相同的面容和血液中

充满了互相吸引的情欲

而这情欲掉进他苦涩的泪河里

漂泊出了一曲苦苦挣扎、不堪忍受的歌

他在罪恶的欲望中盘旋

他冰冷的胸腔是他心和身的牢笼

也是他最终的归属——

一座舒适的坟墓

承载着他所有腐朽的枯骨

与他贫瘠而卑贱的灵魂

他想给他一个吻

给那个他深爱的男人一个吻

但他深知自己不配为人

更不配用自己肮脏而低微的器官

去触碰一个眼里满是贞洁星光的人

他想给他一个吻

给镜中的自己一个吻

可他怨恨，他嫉妒，他愤怒

他要砸碎这面不详的镜子

这面照出现实、远离梦境的冰冷反射物体

兴许他还能得到重生

他永远是被遗弃的那一个

他并没得选

他只能接受自己一次又一次被遗弃的命运

他透过泪光望着吻得相融的他们

他们自由地交织

他们诚挚地相恋

而他在苦闷而瑟缩的摆动中

听见每一根乐弦崩断的声音

听着

“他是脸面与侮辱

“他是刀子与伤痕

“他是四肢与施刑的车轮

“他是牺牲品……“

“等等，但丁，那你是什么？”

“我是屠夫。”


End file.
